leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shigfugjum/Aelia, the Princess of Ashes
So this is an attempt at a champion that isn't simply capable of a hybrid-damage build, but is given incentives to pursue such a build. The major problem with building hybrid damage on current champions with hybrid scaling is that there is no efficient way to build both armor and magic penetration. This means that mid-late game your damage falls off against anyone who is not a full-carry once they have built decent amounts of both armor and magic resistance. This is further compounded by the need to get some defense of your own, meaning your options for damage items is limited. As such, 'hybrid' champions will usually focus on building one type of damage stat to make penetration purchases less awkward, and allow the luxury of more than one defensive buy. Kayle is currently the best champion for a true hybrid damage build simply because her passive allows her to shred both lines of resistances simultaneously, allowing her to damage to scale well into late game against all enemies. Like Kayle and other 'hybrid' champions, Aelia can function well by focusing solely into AP or AD, but misses out on a lot of potential within her kite. Her passive allows the two or three hybrid damage items she picks up to be more slot efficient than they would be on other champs, allowing her damage to scale well into late game against larger defensive numbers without sacrificing too much defense herself. The rest of her kite is structured like an auto-attack reliant duelist, with most of her spell's damage being magic but still heavily tied into auto attacking constantly (to make AD purchases that much more inticing). Also, there's fun-times lore and quotes at the bottom. Hope you enjoy those as much as I did writing them! armor penetration and magic penetration. }} Aelia gains passive spellvamp. |leveling = |description2 = Aelia’s next basic attack deals bonus magic damage and snares the enemy for 1.5 seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana }} Aelia releases a burst of energy, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and granting herself a shield that absorbs incoming damage for 1.5 seconds. Basic attacks refresh this ability’s cooldown by 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 300 }} of max health against marked targets as magic damage. Health damage is capped against minions and monsters. |leveling = |cooldown = 8 |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |Range = 600 }} Aelia invokes the latent power of her ancestors. While active, Aelia expends large amounts of mana with each basic attack. In return, she gains an attack speed buff and her basic attacks release bursts of energy that deal magic damage to enemies in front of her. |leveling = |cooldown = 0.5 |cost = |costtype = mana per attack |range = }} Lore On a distant continent of Runeterra lies an ancient empire known as Rubeleca. They have, for centuries, been on a military campaign for total domination of the world. Backed by powerful magic innate to the royal bloodline, Rubeleca succeeded in gaining complete control of their whole continent. But their lust for conquest was not nearly sated, and so they turned their eyes to Valoran. King Turdur Erath sent his invasion fleet to over the sea, confidant that they would sweep quickly through whatever unfortunate nation they happened upon. However his haste proved to be his first error. The fleet made landfall in early summer on the eastern shore of Valoren, and found that Noxus forces were waiting for them eagerly. The fleet was forced to retreat, but that was not the end of it. Turdur was thoroughly surprised at the ease with which he had been repelled, but not deterred in the slightest. He gathered the entire royal family of the Robin Throne and set off for a second, full-force invasion. Among them was prince Jordis and princess Aelia, who together with their armies had felled an entire nation and it’s emperor within two days. All were confident that with the concentrated power of the Robin Throne’s lineage they would seize control of the war they had started. But it was not to be. When the ships sighted the Noxian shore, they were again greeted Noxus soldiers. Only this time, Darius himself was at the helm of the defence. The battle was as swift as the Robin King had expected, but not in their favour. Turdur was decapitated by Darius, and Aelia could do nothing but watch as her father’s head was freed from its perch and fell to the ground. She too would have been slain were it not for the sacrifice of her brother Jordis. Aelia managed to escape with her life, but with almost the entire Erath lineage killed, the Rubelecan Empire crumbled; the nations they had previously subdued took advantage of the sudden vacuum of power and dismantled everything from the bottom up. The rebel forces burned the capitol to the ground, securing the death of the Robin Throne. Without crown or family, Aelia stole away back to Valoran, initially to exact revenge upon Noxus. But she made a fated encounter. It was a renegade named Riven, who was once a child of war like herself. She learned much of Noxus from her, but she also learned more. She learned that Demacia stood in direct opposition to Noxus, and also of the war the two were embroiled in. But more importantly, she learned of the strength and hope that Riven had found, despite her circumstances. Aelia was inspired, and changed her vow of revenge to one of justice. She would do whatever she could to end the Noxus-Demacia conflict and spare both the ruin that she had seen her father bring to her own nation. “I have looked into her eyes, and the fires that burned her home were reflected in them.” -Garen Crownguard of Demacia Quotes Upon Selection “I rise from the ashes of war.” Moving “For the Robin’s Throne!” “Tread firmly.” “The cries of war ring hollow to me.” “Victory will not bring me peace.” “A sword offers no salvation.” Special Movement – Near Ally Riven “The sight of you is bittersweet; it gives me hope, but reminds me of what I can no longer be.” Attacking “No mercy!” “Surrender or be lost!” “Out of my way; I have mistakes to correct.” “I wield one thousand years of royal power tempered in a summer of devastation.” Special Attacking – Aatrox “Darkin, I will end your unholy campaign!” Taunt “Believe me when I say only ruin awaits you.” "Another fool wander's into war's open maw." Special Taunt – Cassiopeia “Are you satisfied with what your service to Noxus has given you, Cassio?” Special Taunt – Darius “When you are old and withered, Darius, will you still hold faith in your blood-creed?” “You remind of my father, and we both know how that story ended.” Special Taunt – Swain “You can calculate the entirety of a battle, yet you cannot predict your own ruin.” “You know war in your mind, Jericho, but I have felt it in my bones.” “War serves no one, Swain. It is us who serve war.” Special Taunt – Draven “Those who bathe in blood inevitably drown in it.” Special Taunt – Riven “You have seen war as I have; naked and true.” Joke “War is no joke.” “Sorry, but this princess has no other castle." When Landing Successful Hit with Spiteful Talons “Now hold still.” “You’re in my clutch now!” When Casting Vengeful Nightingale “Forward!” When Casting Fanfare of the Robin King “Behold, the wrath of the Robin Throne!” Special – Leaving base near ally Riven “Together, we can end this infernal cycle, Riven.” Special – sighting an enemy Aatrox for the first time “You….I have seen you before…” Category:Custom champions